


How to Clothe a Stubborn Manservant

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Cold Weather, Fluff, Gen, Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Knights (Merlin), Sharing Clothes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: With a cold winter on the way, it's up to the Knights of Camelot to protect their friend.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 755
Collections: Emrys is a mess





	How to Clothe a Stubborn Manservant

This winter was going to be a harsh one. Frost clung to the grass, the people of Camelot huddled in closer as the sun set earlier. The Knights wore furs under their armour, capes and gloves to try and protect themselves from the cold. A harsh winter usually meant a higher death count, as people struggled to get warm. It also meant rationing the wood supply, so that they didn’t run out in the icy depths of the season.

This year, a different strategy had been put forward by the King. Despite it coming from the King’s lips, they all knew who had provided the idea to him. The ever-present manservant at the King’s side, who had refused a position as Court Sorcerer so that Morgana could claim it. Merlin’s suggestion was one that Uther would have disapproved of, so, naturally, the people of Camelot loved it.

In exchange for their services chopping down the trees, a portion of the wood supply would be theirs. Not only did this encourage people to work, but it also meant that they had a supply to last them the winter. An additional clause was added, that the women of Camelot could also receive a share of the wood stock, in return for the replanting of the trees and the tending of the saplings. This was done a long time before Winter came, at the same time they harvested the crops, the stores in the Castle bursting at the seams.

It was an untried solution that proved effective, the King looking very pleased at the storage. But, just because they had enough wood, did not mean that the winter would be easy.

It was training one day, when a light dusting of white was over the ground and the Knights were busy sparring to get their body-temperature up, that they began to notice a trend.

Merlin, still in the same ratty clothing as usual. A jacket, a tunic, his neckerchief and breeches. His boots were the same ones that they knew had a hole in from the last successful hunt, his fingers tucked under his armpits to try and keep them from falling off.

They knew he would refuse money, if they tried to insist he bought some new clothes. So, as the Knights gathered one night for a drink, they came up with the perfect solution.

It was tested later that night, when Gwaine “accidentally” spilled his drink all down Merlin’s front. The manservant grumbled, tried to hide his smile when Gwaine promised to make it up to him, before Leon spoke up.

‘Hang on, I’ve got a spare shirt.’ Naturally, they’d planned this. Leon reached into the satchel at his side, none of the Knights acting surprised that Leon was randomly carrying around a spare shirt. Merlin did try and protest, but Leon had already chucked it across, and they watched as the manservant reluctantly disappeared to change.

When he came back, he was wearing Leon’s tunic. It was nothing like the threadbare, ratty shirt that Merlin had been wearing. It was made with the finest fabric, thick and warm, and it was tucked into Merlin’s breeches.

‘Thanks.’ He mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed, and the Knights smiled happily.

**

Next, it was Sir Elyan that managed to add an item of clothing. Merlin was struggling to place an axe back onto the rack in the armoury, when Elyan went in to polish his sword. They usually wouldn’t have bothered, apart from the fact that they all enjoyed Merlin’s company.

‘Here, hold these for me.’ Elyan handed across a pair of leather gloves, before taking the axe and hooking it up. Merlin grinned, thanking him, before Elyan grabbed his sword and headed back towards the door.

‘Wait, you forgot your gloves!’ Merlin called, Elyan shrugging as he continued on his trek towards his room.

‘Keep them, they’re a spare pair anyway.’

**

Percival thanked Merlin when he came in with some more wood, stacking the log-store at the side of the fire without being asked. Technically, it was not in Merlin’s duties to serve anyone other than Arthur. But Merlin had a habit of picking up some of the duties for the Knights of the Round Table, just because he enjoyed spending time with them.

Or, that was what Percival hoped. Merlin finished stacking the logs, chattering away about how the snow was falling faster, before he commented on how warm Percival’s woollen clothing looked. It was true, he had acquired many of the warmest clothes when he travelled around Albion, and he certainly enjoyed spending his coin on such things.

Merlin would never accept a gift such as that, not unless…

‘It’s a shame, really, I was about to throw this one away. It has a small hole in.’ He picked up the thickest one he could find, nicking it with his knife when Merlin wasn’t looking to make a hole. The Warlock was already suggesting ways of him stitching it up and giving it back, but Percival didn’t intend on having him return it.

‘No need, you can keep it. I’ve got this one.’ Merlin looked ready to protest, but it died on his lips when he realised there was no actual reason to do so.

Percival sneakily peered around his door once Merlin had left, mostly so he could see the Warlock pull the fabric over his head. It almost hit his knees, the arms way too long, but Percival was too busy looking at the spring in Merlin’s step as he continued on with his duties.

**

‘But Lancelot…’

‘No arguments, Merlin. I’m not having you die of frostbite.’ Lancelot had decided to face the stubborn Warlock head-on, practically shoving the boots into his chest as an offering.

‘My old boots aren’t too bad.’ Merlin lied, his fingers already tracing the new leather with interest. Lancelot knew that the other Knights were going for the sneaky approach, whereas he was more than happy to just tell Merlin he looked one cold gust of wind away from freezing.

‘I’ve got another pair. Just wear them.’ Lancelot grumbled, knowing Morgana would hit him over the head if Merlin died of the cold. Grinning, Merlin pulled him in for a quick hug, before wandering off down the corridor with his new boots in hand.

**

‘Sir Gwaine, do you want to explain what you’re doing?’ Gwaine paused, fingers currently holding Merlin’s neckerchief supply, and then looking to the bag of new fabric he had smuggled in. Merlin looked mostly amused, at the moment, which Gwaine considered a good thing.

‘Not really, no.’ He cheeked, continuing on his mission of placing some slightly thicker-fabric neckerchiefs in the bottom of Merlin’s draw. The manservant snorted with laughter, before coming closer, staring at the fabric.

‘Gwaine, I really can’t…’

‘Yes you can. Besides, it’s rude to decline a gift.’ Gwaine casually remarked, finishing up on stocking the manservant with new neckerchiefs. Merlin paused, before a shy smile spread across his face.

‘Thank you.’ The Knight huffed, reaching out to ruffle Merlin’s hair before turning to the door.

‘Just don’t freeze.’

**

They became slightly more obvious in their attempts, random pieces of their clothing ending up in Merlin’s room, extra blankets on the end of his bed by mistake. Most of the time, Merlin would try and argue or protest, but after a while, he accepted them with flushed cheeks and a stammered thank-you.

Knowing that Merlin wouldn’t freeze in the harsh winter, they could continue in their duties as Knights of Camelot.

**

Arthur had summoned his Knights, plus Merlin, at this late hour because of the current situation with a thief trying to steal grain supplies. He watched as each of the Knights appeared, wrapped in the warmest clothing they could find, probably because the corridors at night had dropped to a very cold temperature. In fact, looking across to the window, he could see the snow piling up.

‘Sorry I’m late.’ Merlin said as he came in, not sounding at all sorry, and Arthur went to tell him this, before pausing.

He had no doubt just rolled from his bed, hair sticking in all directions, but that was not what caught Arthur’s attention. Merlin was wrapped from head to toe in various thick fabrics, furs that looked just as warm as the ones on his bed. Mis-matched colours, some with very suspiciously-shaped holes that did not look to be from natural wear, a couple with the Pendragon emblem on.

Arthur then looked to each of his Knights, saw their proud smiles and the sneaky glances between them as they made room for the manservant in their group. Sir Leon even poured him a goblet of wine, like he had done for the other Knights, and Arthur frowned.

How had he not noticed this before?

**

When morning came, and Merlin reached for his jacket, he found it had mysteriously disappeared. In its place, a gold-trimmed blue jacket, with the Pendragon crest just below the right collarbone.

If there was a jacket missing from the King’s wardrobe, nobody mentioned it, nor commented on the fact that a similar one had appeared on his manservant. 


End file.
